Electric toothbrushes are popular devices for cleaning teeth. Some electric toothbrushes attempt to estimate the sites that the toothbrush has brushed. This information can be useful in correcting bad brushing habits and encouraging a more thorough brushing of all teeth. But such toothbrushes have difficulty providing accurate information. What is needed is an electric toothbrush device that can accurately estimate brushing sites.